1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to an image processing device. More specifically, it relates to a television game machine for domestic and commercial use. Even more specifically, it relates to an image processing device and character aspect design device whereby it is possible to design or modify the aspect of characters defined within an imaginary three-dimensional space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional television game machines of this type are configured so that it is possible to play action games, shooting games, role-playing games, and other similar games. An example is the xe2x80x98Panzer Dragoonxe2x80x99 game previously marketed by the applicant, which simulates a shooting game where the young hero attacks a large number of enemies.
In this type of game, the player operates a character, attacking characters on the enemy side. Points are awarded according to the success or failure of the attack, and the player proceeds for instance to the next stage if his score is high, while the game finishes if it is low. In order to make the game more interesting, it has become common to make it possible to vary the properties character by character. To be more precise, one character may be strong on the offensive but weak on the defensive, another may be strong on the defensive and weak on the offensive, while yet another character may be skilled in some specific feat.
In game machines of this sort the aspects and properties of the characters are programmed in advance. For instance, the initial screen at the start of game may display the characters in a row so that the player can choose the character he wants from the character selection screen. Each of these characters is displayed on the monitor in a different aspect (colour, shape, pattern etc.). and each is allocated different properties.
If the player wishes to have a particular type of character, he may either choose a specific one from among a plurality of characters, as already mentioned, or alternatively he can alter the aspect and properties of a character every time he plays the game.
However, in either case conventional game machines have permitted selection of aspect and properties only by stages, and it has not been possible to set the aspect and properties to the state which the player wishes, or to set them to a status with the desired numerical values.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing device and character aspect design device, or a method of implementing these, whereby it is possible continuously to change the aspect or properties of a character, or both.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method whereby the processing which is required to this end can be implemented in a simple manner while viewing the screen. With a view to attaining this object, the present invention is an image processing device wherein it is possible to set parameters for defining characters, comprising: (1) means of display control whereby a character in standard aspect and a cursor point are displayed on the screen, the aspect of the character is transformed and displayed in accordance with parameters for defining it, and the cursor point is moved in accordance with movement commands from peripheral devices, and (2) means of processing whereby the parameters which define the character are changed continuously in line with the movement of the cursor point.
The character aspect design device to which the present invention pertains comprises (1) means of display control whereby a character in standard aspect and a cursor point are displayed on the screen, the aspect of the,character is transformed and displayed in accordance with parameters for defining it, and the cursor point is moved in accordance with movement commands from peripheral devices, (2) means of processing whereby the parameters which define the character are changed continuously in line with the movement of the cursor point, and (3) means whereby when the aspect transformation of the character displayed is the one desired by the designer, the parameters which have been changed by the means of processing are adopted as the defining parameters of the character to be used in image processing.
Moreover, in one aspect of the character aspect design device to which the present invention pertains, the means of processing has a plurality of character models, and is supplied with means whereby it continuously changes the parameters which define each character model in accordance with the positional data which the cursor point occupies within the coordinates.
In the preferred embodiment, these devices have means of display control whereby the various properties of the character after transformation are rendered into an image and displayed.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of processing character aspect designs whereby character aspects are displayed on the screen and continuously changed until the final aspect of the character has been designed, comprising a first processing step whereby the character is displayed on the screen, a second processing step whereby a prescribed position on the coordinates corresponding to the character aspect is designated, and a third processing step whereby the continuous changes in the coordinate position are reflected in continuous changes in the character properties.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a design processing device for character properties whereby a character is displayed on the screen while its properties are changed, comprising a first means of processing whereby the character is displayed on the screen, a second means of processing whereby a prescribed position on the coordinates corresponding to the character aspect is designated, and a third means of processing whereby the continuous changes in the coordinate position are reflected in continuous changes in the character properties.
The present invention is also a design device for characters in image processing, wherein the position data of the cursor displayed on the screen is reflected continuously in changes in the aspect and/or properties of the character.
The present invention is also a game machine having means of game proceeding processing whereby a game is proceeded in accordance with a predetermined game program, comprising: means of character display whereby a character controlled pursuant to operational signals from a player is displayed; means of property definition whereby properties of the character are defined; and means of character aspect alteration whereby an aspect of the character is altered on the basis of property data defined by the means of property definition.
Moreover, the present invention is a game machine having means of game proceeding processing whereby a game is proceeded in accordance with a predetermined game program, comprising: means of character display whereby a character controlled pursuant to operational signals from a player is displayed; means of character aspect alteration whereby an aspect of the character is altered continuously in line with operational signals from a player; and means of property definition whereby properties of the character are defined corresponding to the displayed aspect of the character.
Furthermore, the present invention is a game machine having means of game proceeding processing whereby a game is proceeded in accordance with a predetermined game program, comprising: means of character display whereby a character controlled pursuant to operational signals from a player is displayed; a character having a plurality of standard displayed aspects corresponding to a plurality of preset properties; and means of property definition whereby the plurality of character properties are respectively defined on the basis of the operational signals from the player, wherein the plurality of standard displayed aspects are mixed and displayed on the basis of the ratio of the plurality of properties defined by the means of property definition.
In the present invention, an xe2x80x9caspectxe2x80x9d means a certain characteristic of displaying a character image on the screen. Aspects include shapes, patterns, colours, virtual materials of the character, feelings of such virtual materials, etc.
Furthermore, a character image made semitransparent or displayed in meshes, intentional clipping, rotation, enlargement or reduction of a character image, or a change of texture mapped on the character etc. are to be regarded as changes added to the displayed aspect of the character. The term xe2x80x9caspectxe2x80x9d may be substituted with a term xe2x80x9cmanner.xe2x80x9d